epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Stanley Kubrick vs Quentin Tarantino. Epic Rap Battles of Mitstory S2
Hello, fellow wikians. As you may know, Season Two of The Epic Rap Battles of Mitstory starts today with this great one. This suggestion came from an JakeTheWrestleManiac on BTTF's Cont'd blog where BTTF himself later suggested the same idea to me. So here it goes; I hope you all like it. Cast Epic Lloyd as Quentin Tarantino Zach Sherwin as Stanley Kubrick Chali 2Na as Jules Winnfield Nice Peter as HAL 9000 The Battle Noooooon-lineeeeaaar storyliiiiine! BATTLES! Epic Rap! OF MITSTORY!!! Stanley Kubrick! Versus... QUUUUEEENTIIIIN TARANTIIIIINOOOOOOOOO! Begin! Oh, hey! Kubrick! It's Quentin, you're biggest fan! How great is it to meet ya?! I get to tell this flop that he needs to get a life, your lonely ass has fallen for Lolita! Dr. Strange? Hah! I'm the one to show you absolutely no love! So, are you lewd? Crude? And even scared of Mr Pink? All of the above! Now, there seems to be a misunderstanding, oh, this can't be happening! I don't want to be the man to can the one behind the moon landing! (Ahh!) This is maddening! There's no memoir for you, this Dog's got a Reservoir of crime rhymes; beware of the wild mutt! You were cured all right! Not! Just had your style fucked up and had to keep your Eyes Wide Shut! Wild mutt? You're god damn right; Mr Brown looks really shitty. Fucking good coffee, Jimmie. Face it, Quentin, you're shifty. I got it all figured out, pieces in place like Clockwork - you don't know what I got in storage. You're in for it, so many deaths, you'd swear the Godfather would avoid an Orange! You Basterd, you will never, ever, follow my Path of Glory! Spare me your mediocre stories, Kill Bill is nothing but gory! Like Django, I'm off the chain! Tarantin-what? You oughtta stay unnamed! You best be afraid! I'll leave you ashamed and in pain! It's saddening really, you never met my fame. What the hell's left to say? Your depiction is this of Kubrick, just non-stop bitchin'! Come on Jules, so em Pulp ain't no Fiction! Hey, Vincent. Get the case, I'll settle this one - Wallace'll tear you down! "What the hell's left to say?!" Say "what" again, I dare you - double dare you now! English, motherfucker, do you speak it?! Me? A professional; You? An Odyssey, I just don't see it: Because supposedly, you're one of the greats. Well, I'm a Bad Motherfucker and think you're well overdue for some hate; Listen to me, Stanley, when I strike my vengeance upon thee! You see, that's directly from Ezekiel, twenty-five : seventeen! You're a sin amongst critics, and Quentin has brought me to diminish This piece of fuckin shit off the face of the planet - man, you're finished! Oh, two can play at this game! Alex! Jack! Turn on the one and only great! (Yes, master!) Torrance rolls up HAL 9000 on a TV set, as Alex DeLarge plugs the cord in an outlet.* Hello, again. This is the point where I say my catchphrase, fools. So here we go: I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Jules. You traded lives with a robber, had to leave before Travolta got shot, huh? Isn't it? Stop with this lot of nonsense. Kubrick is the best - there is no competition. Feel that malevolence? It's you being surrounded by my intelligence. Two idiots, being dissed by a robot that is sentient. Stan's the man and I'm representing it. I don't typically enjoy these sorts of things, but this was fun. Destroying a director and his "creation". This is now done. Who won?! Who's next?! YOU DECIDE! Epi- "Cut!" ......rapbattlesofmitstory. Who won? Stanley Kubrick and HAL 9000 Quentin Tarantino and Jules Winnfield Category:Blog posts